


Высокое напряжение

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, АУ, ООС, кинк, нецензурная лексика, пропущенная сцена, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Арсений и Антон встречаются, но продолжают скрывать это ото всех.Действие фика происходит на записи одной из программ. Спойлер - импровизация, которую будут играть парни - шокеры.





	Высокое напряжение

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6728887

Съемочный день затянулся из-за очередного гостя, не способного отгадать такую простую вещь, как «Гном, живущий за МКАДом, на выпускном фигуристов потерял золотые коронки». Не так уж и сложно, если подумать и внимательнее относиться к подсказкам. Разумеется, то, что Паша говорил: «Арсения не слушай, он тут для красоты» и «Подсказки Арса еще никому не помогали», немало способствовало тупняку, царившему на площадке. Конечно, большую его часть вырежут, и в эфир пойдут только самые смешные подсказки и реакции гостя, но времени это уже не вернёт.  
Наконец, Паша вывел на сцену Matrang'а. Он тепло попрощался со зрителями, пожал руки актёрам и спокойно отправился за кулисы — на сегодня присутствие звездного гостя закончено, можно переходить к привычной работе.

На сцену вышла статистка и дала знак операторам прекратить пока съемку. По площадке прокатилась волна облегченных вздохов. Операторы выключили камеры, а звукорежиссер отправился что-то уточнить у рабочих сцены.  
— Перерыв тридцать минут. Зрители могут выйти покурить, остальным желательно не расходиться.  
Она повернулась к парням, сидящим на пуфиках в ожидании объявления тех, кто пройдет в декорации.  
— Сергей и Дмитрий, вы остаётесь, Арсений и Антон со мной.  
Света развернулась и пошла к гримеркам. Воля только пожал плечами и, соскочив со стула, направился к парням, разминающим ноги.  
— Как вы тут?  
— Да ничего, живы, — улыбнулся Дима, провожая уходящих взглядом.  
Не то чтобы он им завидовал — шокеры одна из самых неприятных импровизаций, но также одна из самых смешных и популярных. Тут уж ничего не поделать.

Арсений шёл чуть позади Антона и совершенно бесстыже ласкал взглядом длинные ноги и тощую задницу своего парня. Подобранные дизайнером модные джинсы отлично сидели, едва держась на костлявых бедрах. Попов смотрел, но не трогал, усилием воли заставляя держать руки при себе — никто не знал о них и не должен был узнать. Разумеется, на работе это никак не скажется, чересчур популярны, но отношения могут испортиться. И так уже продюсер намекал, что гомосечной подоплеки очень много, но визгливые фанатки от четырнадцати до бесконечности с удовольствием смотрели на эту нежную дружбу, рейтинги росли, бабло текло. А чего еще им надо, чёрт возьми?  
— Арсений, — звук собственного имени вырвал его из размышлений и заставил очнуться, переходя из автоматического режима на ручное управление самим собой, — вот твои вещи, переодевайтесь. Как закончите, скажите, сделаем вам грим. Не скучайте, — улыбнувшись, Света поправила рукой непослушные кудри и вышла за дверь, оставив парней одних.  
Одежда выглядела не так уж странно, что давало еще меньше представления о декорации, в которой они окажутся совсем скоро — футболка с принтом в виде милого барашка, приносящего в жертву кошку, и джинсы с подтяжками. У Антона была еще бандана, которую он нацепил на голову на манер повязки.  
— Как думаешь, что нас ждет? — Шастун подошел вплотную, встал за спиной, обжигая кожу шеи дыханием.  
— Шаст, отойди, прошу тебя. Я, конечно, не подросток, но на тебя реагирую так же легко. Не хочу работать со стояком, как в прошлый раз было. Спасибо, на «Свидании вслепую», я могу хоть ногу на ногу закинуть, и не так в глаза бросается.  
Арсений нервно сделал пару шагов от неугомонного любовника и, подобрав болтающиеся подтяжки, закрепил их на ремне джинсов.  
За спиной послышалось недовольное сопение, а через секунду щелчок замка.  
— Света, Таня, мы готовы, давайте грим.  
Девушки зашли и споро принялись стирать ватными дисками пот и старый грим с лиц, накладывать новый, а после помогли и с микрофонами.

— Шокеры, шокеры. Мои любииииимые! — Воля, улыбаясь, посмотрел прямо в камеру. Оператор настроил фокус, захватывая как можно лучший кадр.  
— Арсений и Антон в специальной декорации, как вы можете видеть, — Паша указал рукой с зажатым в ней пультом в сторону декорации, и парни, стоящие в ней, помахали.  
Декорация выглядела как помещение с кирпичными красными стенами. В ней была стойка, наподобие барной, кушетка, чем-то напоминающая массажный стол, только обтянутая черной кожей, несколько полок, столов и бесконечное количество каких-то тюбиков, пузырьков и прочей мелочи, спрятанной то тут, то там.  
— Напомню правила, — бодро продолжил отдохнувший Воля, — парни будут разыгрывать сценку на заданную мною тему, а я буду бить их током, вот так, — он нажал на кнопку и Арс присел, подняв руки. По мышцам прошел хорошо знакомый, но от этого ничуть не менее неприятный разряд. Раздался трещащий звук, и на месте недовольно подпрыгнул Шастун.  
— А бить я буду их за то, что они будут говорить букву, которую говорить нельзя.  
Для Арсения все эти бесконечные объяснения сливались в одно. Он не заострял внимания на них, терпеливо ожидая задания.  
— Итак, приступим. В тату-салон, — раздались восторженные возгласы зрителей. Утомленные долгим съемочным днем, они с удовольствием визжали сейчас, предвкушая любимую забаву. И тема, наверняка, пришлась по вкусу, иначе откуда такая бурная реакция? — приходит подвыпивший посетитель, Арсений, это ты, — Арс величаво кивнул и улыбнулся, глядя точно в камеру, — и хочет сделать татуировку, а мастер, роль которого исполнит Антон Шастун, всячески отговаривает его от этого шага. Итак, импровизация «Шокеры»! Мы начинаем!

— Здравствуйте! — опасливо, но не забывая имитировать интонации пьяного человека, на пробу, произнес Арсений, оценивая буквы. Удара током не последовало и, уже бодрее, он продолжил, — я бы хотел сделать у вас татуировку! — под конец, совсем расхрабрившись, он упер кулак в бок и тут же получил разряд. Шастун растянул губы в улыбке, глядя на попытки Попова не реагировать на боль слишком явно.  
— Какую? — он взял в руки журнал со стойки и скомкал его длинными пальцами, ощутив разряд на плечах.  
Арс широко улыбнулся.  
— Спрута на всю… — он сделал паузу, беззвучно шевеля губами, — спину, — и выразительно посмотрел на Волю. Тот в ответ поднял оба пульта, показывая, что не собирается нажимать на кнопки.  
— Спрут это осьминог или кальмар? — Шастуна шарахнуло током, и он, подпрыгнув на месте, прижал к груди обе руки.  
— Осьминог, — пьяно протянул Попов, вальяжно оперевшись на стойку и глядя на Антона в упор. Он попытался назвать букву, не произнося ни звука, жестикулируя и губами, показывая, как она звучит. Шастун уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, доверчиво пытаясь уловить, о какой букве речь.  
Раздался характерный звук и оба присели от удара током.  
— Каааа! — заорал Попов, — Это буква к!  
— То-то же, — ухмыльнулся Воля и уже бодрее продолжил, — покажите нам следующую букву. Ага, продолжаем!  
Антон молча, с угрюмым выражением на лице прошёлся по декорации, пока чуть шатающийся Арс усаживался на кушетку.  
— Вы будете делать мне татуировку или нет? — раздался треск, и Арсений подпрыгнул на месте, поморщившись.  
— Буду, не мешайте. Видите, я готовлюсь, — Антона тоже тряхнуло, и он уронил коробку с одноразовыми перчатками, которую до этого успел взять в руки. Взглянув на Арса, Шастун поднял её и, достав пару черных латексных перчаток, стал неспешно натягивать их на унизанные кольцами пальцы.  
У Попова во рту пересохло. Вид того, как тонкий латекс растягивается по длинным пальцам был просто невыносим. Арсению в Антоне нравилось очень многое, но глядя сейчас на то, как он увлеченно натягивает перчатки, Арс поневоле задумался о том, что пальцы Шастуна лидируют в списке самых сексуальных вещей в личном топе Попова. Антон дернул сильнее, пытаясь натянуть непокорный аксессуар, и перчатка порвалась, зацепившись за одно из колец. Лопнула, оголяя кожу, кажущуюся белой в контрасте с черным материалом. Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, Шастун остался в одной перчатке на левой руке, которая сегодня была без колец, украшенная только браслетами.  
Он перевел взгляд на Арсения, поигрывая бровями.  
— Предупреждаю, будет больно, — Антон взял в руку машинку для нанесения татуировки и уставился на неё как баран на новые ворота. Как приладить к ней иглу он не имел ни малейшего понятия, да и не собирался всерьез делать Арсу татуировку.  
— А, к чертовой матери, — Антона тряхнуло, и машинка улетела куда-то за пределы декорации.  
— И как вы собираетесь бить мне уууууу, — взвыл Попов, — это буква эн? — еще один удар, и мужчина ткнулся носом в собственные ладони.  
— Начнём, — медленно, на пробу произнес Шаст и тут же получил разряд, — Это эм! — он запрыгал на месте, прижимая локти к животу, — Эм, эм, да что ж так больно!

Сценка продолжалась. Они систематично разносили декорацию, угадывая буквы одну за одной. Позже под руководством режиссера монтажеры отберут лучшие из сцен и смонтируют из них добротное и смешное видео. А пока, лежа на кушетке, со следами черного пигмента на лице и футболке, Арсений пытался восстановить дыхание. Лоб давно покрылся потом, а футболка противно липла к телу. Удары со временем становились все более болезненными, приходясь на один и тот же участок кожи. Объявили десятиминутный перерыв, можно расслабиться.  
— Пойду перекурю, — раздался хриплый голос Антона — он едва не сорвал его, пока орал от боли.

— Ты как, живой? — подошел Матвиенко, глядя откровенно сочувствующе, — Блин, Арс, не завидую.  
— Ничего, Сереж. Сейчас отмочим что-нибудь с Антоном и пойдем по домам. Я уверен, смешных сцен было достаточно. А ты как считаешь? — Попов даже сейчас произносил слова с опаской, по инерции продолжая раскладывать их на буквы и все еще ожидая удара током.  
— Я считаю, что вы молодцы, — Матвиенко хлопнул Арса по плечу и вернулся к Диме, всё ещё сидящему на краю сцены.

Вскоре в декорацию шагнул Антон. Улыбающийся, с перчаткой, которую так и не снял, он подошёл вплотную, и на Арсения накатил запах весеннего воздуха, с растворенными в нём ароматами сырой земли, смешанный с дымной ноткой. Привычный, но от этого ничуть не неприятный аромат. Он твёрдо ассоциировался с Антоном, так что Арсений испытывал странное удовольствие мазохиста — сам запах мерзкий, но на коже или губах Шастуна ощущать его было приятно.  
— Через десять секунд начинаем, — по павильону разнесся голос Кристины, и Воля спешно прошел к креслу, а парни заняли те же места, что были у них до перерыва.

Они продолжали играть, а Арсений ловил себя на том, что откровенно пялится на длинные пальцы, затянутые тонким черным латексом. Рука Антона выглядела какой-то ненастоящей, будто высокотехнологичный протез, и каждый раз, когда он касался Попова этой рукой, по телу Арсения пробегал ток другого толка.  
Но, показавшийся бесконечным, съемочный день, наконец, окончился и их отпустили. Прощание было снято ещё до шокеров, так что парни, тепло попрощавшись с Пашей, Димой и Серёгой, направились в гримёрку вдвоём. Им предстояло отмыться от разноцветного пигмента, которым они щедро облили друг друга, смыть пот и усталость.

Стягивая с себя мокрую футболку, раскрасневшийся Шастун обернулся к Арсению и, тепло улыбаясь, как умел он один, произнес:  
— Что-то мне самому захотелось татуировку сделать. Как думаешь, хорошая идея?  
— Уверен, ты меня разыгрываешь, — Арсений тоже стянул одежду и теперь, стоя в одном белье, осматривал себя, прикидывая, где нужно стереть разноцветные потёки.  
— И вовсе я не шучу, — надулся Антон, — Пойдем в душ, я помогу.  
Пока Арсений избавлялся от последних вещей, Антон подошел к двери гримёрки и закрыл её изнутри на замок. Девочки поймут, что парни просто принимают душ и не станут задавать вопросов, а Шастун сможет побыть со своим недавно обретённым парнем наедине.  
Раздался шум воды и, обернувшись, Антон увидел, как полностью обнаженный (назвать Арса голым язык не поворачивался) Попов, шагнул в душевую кабину и подставил лицо под тугие струи.  
Антон едва не вприпрыжку направился к нему и, спасибо, что оба они худые, втиснулся в узкую кабину позади мужчины.  
— Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня сегодня. Хочешь чего-нибудь? — он чуть наклонился и поцеловал Попова в шею, чуть ниже линии роста волос.  
— Нет, Тош, — Арс развернулся к нему — мокрый и соблазнительный, — я сегодня очень устал, прости.

Шастун смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Из-за роста вода струилась по плечам, брызгая сзади на затылок и уши, но не заливая голову. У них обоих были в жизни трудности из-за выдающегося роста, и Антон прыснул от смеха, глядя на то, как по лицу Арсения вместе с водой, расплываются черные разводы пигмента.  
— Из-за краски выглядишь как старшеклассница, которую бросил парень. У тебя как будто тушь потекла, — широко улыбнувшись, расхохотался Антон. Арс не выдержал и рассмеялся вслед за ним. Громко и легко.

***

С памятных съемок прошёл месяц. Актёры все так же снимались в шоу, посещали репетиции и просто проводили время вместе, формируя и оттачивая так называемое «чувство локтя», немало помогающее во время импровизаций.

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком и Антон, привычным движением кинув ключи на тумбу, принялся расшнуровывать кеды.  
— Это ты? — сквозь энергичную музыку донесся голос Арса с кухни.  
— Я, это я, — поспешил успокоить его Антон и принюхался. Без сомнений, Попов что-то готовит и, без сомнений, мясное. Но что за блюдо, Шастун не понял. Строго говоря, его это не сильно и заботило — что бы ни делал Арсений, все выходило восхитительно. Повесив лёгкую куртку и подхватив рюкзак, он прошел в спальню, чтобы скинуть в ящик прикроватной тумбочки принесенные с собой перчатки из черного латекса и съедобную смазку с банановым вкусом.  
— Тоша, ты голодный? — голос Арсения раздался из гостиной, — Антон? Ты где?  
— Тут я, — улыбнувшись, Шаст вышел к Попову, — соскучился?  
— Очень.

Ужинали они в спокойной обстановке прямо на кухне. Шастун предпочитал таскать тарелки в комнату, устраиваясь на диване, смотря очередной фильм, но не сегодня. Оказалось, что Арсений приготовил бефстроганов и Антон, ни разу не пробовавший такого блюда, был в полном восторге, так что ел так, что за ушами трещало.  
Попов улыбался его энергичной несдержанности, но ел куда аккуратнее, пользуясь ножом и вилкой даже дома.  
Ужин прошел в молчании, тёплом и беззаботном.  
Антон закончил намного раньше Арсения, не обремененный этикетом, и остаток ужина наблюдал за любимым мужчиной, потягивая красное вино из широкого бокала на тонкой ножке.

Арсений улыбался. Широко и искренне, сразу молодея на десяток лет, становясь ровесником Антона.  
Он смотрел в зелёные глаза своего любовника, не в силах отвести взгляд. Оба были обнажены, и жар, исходящий от стоящего в паре сантиметров от него Шастуна, ощущался отчётливо.  
Попов, не глядя, поймал длиннопалую ладонь Антона и, мягко обхватив его руку, поднял её к лицу. Все так же, глядя глаза в глаза, он прикоснулся к костяшкам сухими губами. У Шастуна зрачки расширились, заполняя собой почти всю радужку, чернотой вытесняя зелёный.  
Он лизнул длинную фалангу, глядя в глаза, провел языком по пальцу к основанию и стал вылизывать нежное местечко между пальцами, щекоча лаской Антона и заставляя чуть присесть.  
Арс смотрел на то, как раскраснелось лицо любовника, а в бедро ему недвусмысленно упиралось неоспоримое доказательство того, что возбуждение чертовски взаимно.  
Попов спрятал улыбку в очередном поцелуе, прижимаясь губами уже к раскрытой ладони, щекоча кожу дыханием.  
Он принялся вылизывать ладонь кончиком языка, выводя на ней круги, прислушиваясь к рваному дыханию Антона, и прикрыл глаза.  
Взяв палец в рот, смешно втягивая щеки, он зацепил зубами и мягко потянул одно из многочисленных колец на себя. Украшение легко соскользнуло по мокрому от слюны пальцу, и трофей оказался у Арсения во рту. Он сплюнул добычу на ладонь и тут же разжал пальцы, роняя кольцо на мягкий ковер под ногами, и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
Арс смочил слюной каждый палец Антона, посасывая и лаская их не торопясь, вдумчиво. И точно так же, мучительно медленно, он снимал каждое кольцо, стаскивая его зубами по продолговатым фалангам, стараясь не поцарапать Шастуна.  
Антон смотрел на него, тяжело дыша, будто бежал кросс, а не стоял посреди спальни.  
Ветерок шевелил лёгкий тюль, надувая его на манер паруса в ясную, но почти безветренную погоду, и скользил по горячей коже Антона, но он едва ли замечал прикосновения, продолжая наблюдать за Поповым.  
Закончив с кольцами, Арсений переключил свое внимание на браслеты, оплетающие тонкие запястья. Он расстегнул каждый и бережно сняв их все, бросил на пол, к остальным украшениям.  
Упав в мягкий ковер, браслеты чуть брякнули друг об друга, но никто из парней этого даже не заметил.  
Арс поднес запястье Антона к лицу и прижался к нему губами, целуя и чуть прикусывая нежную кожу, тут же принимаясь её вылизывать. А после снова целовать, чуть втягивая в рот, оставляя едва различимые розовые отметины, которые уже к утру сойдут.

Более нетерпеливый Антон шагнул ближе, сокращая и без того ничтожное расстояние, разделяющее их, и, прижавшись бедрами к любовнику, ткнулся носом ему в шею. Арс рассмеялся, ощущая прикосновение прохладного кончика носа, но не ушел в сторону, напротив, отпустив руку, обнял Антона и прижал к себе, поглаживая по затылку.  
В груди разлилась теплая нежность.  
Но Шастун не дал ему насладиться единением, подхватив под ягодицы и заставив обвить свою талию ногами, понёс Арса к кровати.  
Ощущать вес тела мужчины было приятно — натренированный, он весил почти восемьдесят, но за счет разницы в росте с самим Антоном они были почти одинаковы в этом.  
Таскать девушек было куда легче, но не так приятно — Попов уткнулся носом куда-то за ухо, шепча глупости. Фыркнув, Антон уложил его на кровать, а сам навалился сверху, придавливая весом и наслаждаясь ощущением подтянутого тела под собой.  
— Не думал, что тебе так нравятся мои руки, — мурлыкнул он в шею Арсу и поцеловал это место, заставляя его чуть прогнуться, прося ласки.  
— И не только руки, — хрипло отозвался Арсений, подставляя шею для нового поцелуя… которого не последовало. Почувствовав, что любовник встал, Попов тоже приподнялся, растерянно глядя на то, как Шастун что-то ищет в ящике у кровати.  
— Тоша, ты чего?  
Но Антон уже обернулся, держа в руках то, что принес с собой.  
— Сегодня у нас с тобой будут свои шокеры. Со смазкой и вибратором*, — расплылся в улыбке Шастун.  
Попов нахмурился и отодвинулся от чрезмерно вдохновленного любовника.  
— Не скромничай, Арс, я видел, как ты смотрел на меня в той перчатке, и подготовился, — Антон поиграл бровями, что выглядело скорее комично, чем эротично, но помогло Арсению расслабиться, и, рассмеявшись, он упал обратно на кровать.  
— Ты такой чудно́й иногда, Тош.  
Шастун мурлыкнул что-то себе под нос и принялся натягивать на руки те самые черные перчатки, которые ещё недавно старательно прятал от любовника, не желая портить сюрприз.  
Попов приподнялся на локтях и наблюдал за Антоном, снова чувствуя отступившее было возбуждение.  
Как только с приготовлениями было покончено, воодушевленный Антон выдавил немного ярко-желтой желейной смазки себе на пальцы. По комнате сразу поплыл сильный банановый запах с какой-то конфетной ноткой. Арс выразительно выгнул бровь и чуть поджал губы, сдерживая улыбку - банановая? Серьезно?  
Но вслух не сказал ничего, так что Антон продолжил. Он подобрался к Арсу и, нависнув, удерживая свой вес на одной руке, поцеловал. Это было знакомо и приятно, так что Арсений с готовностью ответил, ловя губы любимого своими и принимаясь ласкать его язык. Поцелуй обжигал, Антон явно наслаждался происходящим. Сегодня он был напорист и оживлен, целуя сам, а не просто позволяя делать это Арсению.  
Не разрывая поцелуй, Антон прилег рядом, и Арс почувствовал как его члена коснулись скользкие пальцы Шастуна, затянутые в перчатку. Ощущения показались весьма странными, но были скорее приятны, так что он откинул голову назад, позволяя Антону вылизывать свою шею, чем Шаст тут же воспользовался.  
Погладив напряженный член, он обхватил его пальцами и принялся мягко проводить от основания к головке и обратно, то пряча ее в крайнюю плоть, то оголяя. Напряженный, блестящий от смазки член приятно скользил в ладони, и Антон, едва не теряя сознание от возбуждения, в несколько рваных поцелуев-укусов спустился по груди Арсения, царапнул зубами живот и, склонившись над его бедрами, на пробу лизнул головку. Щедро увлажненная смазкой, на вкус она казалась банановой. Ободренный тем, что эксперимент пока не приносит неприятных сюрпризов, Антон продолжил, принявшись полизывать член Арсения короткими движениями.  
— Нежнее, Тоша. Вспомни, как это я делаю, — простонал Арс, комкая простынь побелевшими от напряжения пальцами.  
Антон чуть отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на разметавшегося по кровати Арсения. Зрелище было достойное: взъерошенный, с покрасневшими и припухшими губами, со следами поцелуев на шее и груди, он лежал, бесстыже разведя ноги, и смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век. Арс улыбнулся ему и, протянув руку, положил ее на затылок, потянул мягко, поднялся сам и поцеловал любовника.  
Лизнул припухшие губы.  
— Мммм, а на вкус она тоже неплоха. Мне нравится запах. Надо будет клубничную попробовать.  
Шастун опрокинул его на спину и, задрав чужие ноги себе на плечи, принялся с еще большим усердием облизывать член Арса. Додумался болтать в постели.  
Разговаривать Попову, судя по стонам, сразу же расхотелось. Он прогнулся в пояснице, беспорядочно оглаживая шею и затылок Антона, и что-то неразборчиво выстанывая.  
Антон на пробу лизнул ниже, переходя от ласк члена к яйцам и, услышав особенно громкий стон, решил, что он на верном пути. Смазка делала тело Арса одинаково вкусным и Антон с удовольствием облизал сначала одно, а затем и другое яичко, после чего втянул одно из них в рот и принялся ласкать языком.  
Раньше только Арсений ласкал так Антона, а Шаст целовал его в ответ или ласкал рукой, никак не решаясь перейти к чему-то большему. Но увидев как Арс смотрит на его руки, у Шастуна что-то щелкнуло в голове, и вся брезгливость, которая несомненно была, исчезла.  
Мягко сняв ноги любовника, он в несколько движений заставил его перевернуться на живот, а потом приподнять бедра.  
Выдавил немного смазки на пальцы и, чуть разогрев гель, погладил ложбинку между ягодиц, заставив Арсения вздрогнуть.  
Шаст поцеловал его в ягодицу:  
— Не дергайся, я не сделаю тебе больно. Обещаю.  
Попов под руками заметно расслабился и даже прогнулся в пояснице сильнее, отставляя задницу и давая к ней лучший доступ.  
Антон провел снова пальцами, с удивлением отмечая, что ему вовсе не противно. Захотелось большего, ласк, секса. Шаст тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и сосредоточился полностью на изучении тела любовника с новой для него стороны. Он с любопытством провел по сомкнутому сфинктеру, погладил немного, попробовал толкнуться внутрь пальцем, но почувствовав сопротивление мышц, тут же убрал его и стал мягко поглаживать вокруг. Арс застонал, протяжно, горячо, как не стонал ни разу до этого. Громко и даже гортанно.  
Сам не свой от возбуждения, Антон прижался губами к ягодице, с удовольствием отмечая, как дернулся под ним любовник. Но заканчивать эксперименты совсем не хотелось, так что Антон лизнув на пробу кожу, отчетливо отдающую бананом, скользнул языком к дырке и лизнул мышцы. Попов тихонько взвыл на одной ноте и ткнулся лицом в подушку, тут же заглушая звук до плохо различимого.  
Ободренный этим, он продолжил эксперимент. Провел всей шириной языка по ложбинке, вызвав дрожь у Арса. Толкнулся мягко в колечко сомкнутых мышц и понял, что это куда легче, чем пальцами. Мышцы под напором его языка расходились немного, позволяя толкаться глубже, а Арсений издавал низкие стоны, перемежающиеся всхлипами и отдающиеся во всем существе Антона.  
Он усилил напор, уже почти трахая Арса языком, и одновременно с этим попробовал толкнуться скользким пальцем внутрь его тела. Получилось. Палец вошел на первую фалангу, но тут Арс сжался и дальше уже не получалось протолкнуть. Шастун оставил попытки, вместо этого усилив нажим языка и одновременно с этим стал гладить пальцем гладкие стенки внутри тела любовника. Арсений заметно расслабился, позволяя делать с собой все, что Антону только вздумается и вскоре палец удалось протолкнуть полностью. С замиранием сердца и каменным стояком, Шастун оторвался от облизывания Арса и, встав позади него на колени, продолжил мягко толкаться в его тело, глядя на все со стороны.  
Рука, затянутая в черную перчатку выглядела как будто и не его вовсе, а Арсений, разметавшийся на простынях, с красным лицом и даже шеей, выглядел безумно соблазнительно, как чистый грех. Усыпанная родинками спина манила прикоснуться, и Антон наклонился и поцеловал его сначала в плечо, потом в шею. Арс приподнялся, подставляясь, позволяя целовать себя, брать себя.  
Шасту показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. Он продолжал мягко двигать пальцем внутри тела Арса, отмечая, что делать это становится все проще. Уткнувшись в шею любовника, он мягко нажал на мышцы уже вторым пальцем, но ничего не вышло. Тогда Антон приподнялся, лишая Арсения тепла и, достав палец, добавил смазки и толкнулся снова уже двумя. Пальцы вошли, и Антон поощрительно огладил растянутые покрасневшие края большим пальцем. Шастун опять сел себе на пятки и, склонившись, принялся облизывать мышцы, расслабляя.  
Арс под ним застонал громче и стиснул простыни в кулаках так сильно, что костяшки побелели.  
Но вскоре Антон почувствовал, что мышцы расслабились и ласкать любовника изнутри уже не так сложно, как было поначалу. Ободренный этим, он убрал пальцы и взялся за вибратор, который также принес с собой.  
Это была небольшая пробка черного цвета. Выдавив почти полтюбика лубриканта, Антон щедро смазал игрушку и вход в тело Арсения.  
— Не пугайся, — он снова склонился над Арсом, целуя его в шею, — тебе понравится.  
Мягко надавив, Антон погрузил игрушку внутрь до упора и, нащупав скользкими пальцами пульт, задал слабую вибрацию, вызвав у Арсения стон.  
Диаметр игрушки оказался небольшим, по ощущениям даже меньше, чем два пальца Шаста, а вибрация была ненавязчивая, плюс, игрушка отлично попала точно на простату, так что удовольствие не заставило себя ждать.  
Арс двинул бедрами, намекая, что не мешало бы продолжить, и Антон рухнул рядом, широко улыбаясь. Он быстро стянул с себя перчатки и, бросив их на пол, достал еще две пары;  
— Держи, надевай, — одну протянул Арсу.  
Не понимая, ещё чего от него хочет Антон, и зачем это делать, расслабленный ласками Арсений, не стал задавать вопросов и послушно натянул приятные на ощупь перчатки на руки и посмотрел на него.  
Тот выдавил еще геля на пальцы и, поделившись им с Арсом, коснулся его члена скользкой рукой.  
— Ох, — только и смог выдать Арсений, поглощенный слишком большим количеством ощущений. Игрушка приятно вибрировала внутри, а рука Антона ласкала член, так что в ощущениях можно было потеряться.  
Арс потянулся и коснулся напряженного члена любовника, впервые за этот вечер, с удовольствием отмечая, как тут же потяжелело его дыхание.  
Арс стал мягко ласкать, постепенно усиливая нажим и двигая рукой чуть быстрее, подходя все ближе к тому темпу, который любил Антон.  
— А… А… Арс, — застонал Шаст, облизывая губы, — е…щё. Ещё. Пожа…луйстаааааа, — горячее семя ударило Арсу в живот, и он широко улыбнулся, непроизвольно сжимая ягодицы, от чего вибрация стала ощущаться лучше, а сильнее сжавшиеся пальцы Антона довершили дело.

— Ну вот, импровизация шокеры закончена. Надеюсь, вам понравилось, — лениво произнес Шастун, лежа на кровати и водя ладонью по животу Арса, размазывая смешанную его и свою сперму.  
Они расслабленно отдыхали, наслаждаясь друг другом. Сильно пахло сексом и бананами.  
— Безумно понравилось, Тош.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6728887 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
